Kat Summers
Katherine "Kat" Summers (b. November 22, 2047) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. She is the daughter of Wyatt Summers and Lily Moonstar, and the granddaughter of Zac Guthrie, Crystal Summers, Danielle Moonstar. She is a member of Generation X. She is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. Kat is a half-blood witch, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2058 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. She possesses a brilliant academic mind, and has proved to be a gifted student in almost every subject that she studies, but she is particularly talented at Charms. In her seventh year Kat was made Head Girl. She is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with ?, and a bearer of the Crest of ?. Kat is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family and the Moonstar family. 'History' Early Years Katherine Summers was born on November 22, 2047 in New York City. She is the daughter of Wyatt Summers and Lily Moonstar. She is of Native American, English, French, Russian and Japanese heritage. Kat is the younger sister of Ezra and Mia. Kat came into her powers about a year after her birth, and even at a young age, she had already developed her telekinetic powers, normally being seen levitating objects around her. Konohagakure Hogwarts In the summer of 2058, Kat received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like her father, she eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before she began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2058, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. She was taken to Diagon Alley by her parents to shop for supplies, and she bought her first wand from Ollivander's. The wand that chose Kat is made of ? wood and has a ? core; it is ?, and is slightly yielding. Kat was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw house. Kat enjoyed her years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. Her favourite subjects were Charms, and the only areas of study that gave her trouble was Divination. Xavier High School Becoming an X-Man 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Kat is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating herself, she is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Kat is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Kat has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to her body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' The ability to rearrange the "mental engrams" of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' She can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' The ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Kat may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Kat's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Kat is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Kat can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Kat does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Kat dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Kat possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Kat possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Tristan is proficient in three nature transformations, fire, lightning and Yang. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level wind-based jutsu without hand seals. Tristan is also very experienced with lightning-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest lightning jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Medical Training: Tristan's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Tristan had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Tristan had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. Sensory Perception: Tristan is an extremely skilled sensor, he is capable of detecting the presence of other people by directly sensing their chakra. He can detect his targets from a great distance, as well as differentiate the characters by their chakra signature alone. He is even able to tell when other sensors are using their abilities. Tristan is able to tell exactly who is among a crowd of people and his sensory skills are such that he is even able to tell if his targets are lying based on any fluctuation of their chakra. He has even displayed a technique whereby sensory perception can be transferred to other non-sensors. 'Taijutsu' Physical Prowess: One of Tristan's trademark ability is his immense raw strength, with which he is able to crush rock with a single hand. An opponent struck by his attacks could suffer damage ranging from broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. 'Chakra' Chakra Control: Early in his training, Tristan discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Tristan possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Powers as a Wizard Jackson has proven to be an extremely talented and powerful young wizard, in spite of his age. Even before he began his education at Hogwarts, he practised some simple spells which all worked. His magical capability easily surpassed almost every single student in his year, challenged only by a select few. Jackson was considered a "borderline genius" and was the most talented wizard in his year at Hogwarts. Magical aptitude: At Hogwarts, Jackson was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. He earned ten O.W.L.s; nine 'Outstandings', and one 'Exceeds Expectations', in Arithmancy. Non-verbal and wandless magic: Jackson became highly skilled at non-verbal magic in his sixth year, being among the first to succeed at it in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells. Jackson was known to have practised wandless magic in his years at Hogwarts. He did not need the aid of a wand or magical instrument for a wide variety of spells. Duelling: Jackson demonstrated his fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for his age. Jackson also had very fast reflexes when it came to wand work, and was also able to magically manipulate objects around himself to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style was creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Transfiguration: Jackson's favourite subject was Transfiguration, and is has shown incredible talent in this field of magic. He was the first in his class to succeed at transfiguring a match into a needle in their first lesson, long before any other student and earned an 'Outstanding' in his O.W.L. exam. He could also vanish objects, which is one of the hardest spells taught at Ordinary Wizarding Level. Jackson is very skilled at conjuration, an advanced type of transfiguration; for example, in his sixth year, he was able to conjure a flock of larks, and by the next year, he could conjure a wreath of flowers and a pen non-verbally. Apparition: Jackson was among the first in his class to Apparate successfully, he had achieved Apparition twice in that time and passed his test on the first attempt. According to Tristan, his performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised his talent greatly. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Kat is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of her biggest assets in battle. She is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Kat is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her Summers' ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Kat has spent most of her life as a ninja, a team leader of her team and being the fifth generation Summers (daughter of Wyatt Summers, granddaughter of Crystal Summers, great-granddaughter of Cyclops and the great-great-granddaughter of Corsair); she has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Kat has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Kat holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Jackson is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Kat is fluent in many languages including English, Greek, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; she has extensive knowledge of Portuguese and Latin. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Kat is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Class (?); She possesses vast superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) over (?) tons easily. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As she is a Whitelighter, Kat is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Kat bears a great resemblance to her grandmother and great-grandmother. *'Hair:' Kat has shaggy brown hair, usually kept in a messy fashion. He normally doesn't have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Kat has two known tattoos; the crest of Light on his right wrist, and a small dove. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' Kat is headstrong, stubborn, and fiery. She is also highly intelligent and creative. She loves and cares deeply about her family and her friends and is loyal to them above all others. Unlike many of the X-Men of her generation, who defend innocents out of a sense of duty, Kat does so without hesitation because she wants to. 'Equipment' Digivice: Kat carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows her ? to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Kat carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of ? around her neck. This allows her ? to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Kat purchased an ?" ? wood wand with a ? core in 2058. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Single Characters Category:Americans Category:Native Americans Category:English Category:British Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Shinobis Category:Assassin Order members Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Larkin family Category:Guthrie family Category:Moonstar family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Category:Uchiha clan Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Orbing Category:Yang Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:House of Phoenix Category:Ravenclaws Category:Sagittarius (sign) Category:Healers Category:Cheyarafim Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Healing Blood Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Characters born in 2047